ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
黑暗交響樂
簡介 :參考: 官方公告 __TOC__ 來自 Ariana Grande Collaboration Event Challenge the raid boss in a raid event and obtain points to get various individual and ranked rewards. You will also get raid coins by fighting the raid boss, which can be used for limited time raid summons. To fight the raid boss, one raid orb will be used. You will gain one orb per hour, for a maximum of five orbs. Orbs may be refreshed with 100 Lapis or by ranking up. You will obtain event points and coins (10% of points) by fighting the raid boss. The amount of points gained is based on the stage, the raid's global level and the amount of damage dealt to his HP in percentage. Defeating the boss is not required but doing so will net you the maximum amount of points, coins and experience. The raid boss will have a global level and HP displayed within the vortex. This level indicates a bonus point multiplier (+8%/Level) that will be applied to points gained from each boss fights. Anyone on the server can contribute to this by fighting the raid boss. This takes into account damage dealt to his HP, overkilling is not necessary. Once its global HP is depleted, its level will go up and a few hours will be added to the timer. If the entire server is unable to kill it before time runs out, its level will decrease by one and the timer will reset. Keep in mind that the raid's global level has no impact on the raid boss itself, with the fight's difficulty remaining unchanged. Story After defeating the Bard Spirit at the musical showdown in an annual music festival held in one of King Mog's castles, the light that was shining onto the ballroom went out. Another enigmatic yet familiar contender showed up and filled the entire room with a great evil presence. Will Rain and his friends be able to assist Ariana in defeating this new challenger? Rewards You can check your points and rank by clicking on "Achievement Status" inside the raid vortex. All rewards will be sent to your mailbox. Individual rewards can be collected as soon as you get enough points, but rank rewards will only be distributed once the event is finished. 裝備= 裝備 |-| Individual= Individual Rewards |-| Ranking= Ranking Rewards Raid Summon Summon various rewards by using raid coins obtained by fighting the raid boss. You will gain 1 coin for each 10 points you obtain from the fight. Each summon will cost 100 coins. Batch summon up to 100 summons at once for 10000 coins. Battle Info INT= Dark Symphony - INT |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Dark Resentful Spirit |drop = Up to 1400 event points before bonus Up to before bonus }} |-| ADV= Dark Symphony - ADV |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Dark Resentful Spirit |drop = Up to 2500 event points before bonus Up to before bonus }} |-| PRO= Dark Symphony - PRO |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Dark Resentful Spirit |drop = Up to 4300 event points before bonus Up to before bonus }} |-| ELT= Dark Symphony - ELT |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Dark Resentful Spirit |drop = Up to 7000 event points before bonus Up to before bonus }} Boss Guide: Dark Resentful Spirit (ELT) Attacks * 3 normal attacks per turn. * Aura of Resentment: AoE ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR break on all. * Deafening Pitch: Single target damage upto 2500 damage on hit. * Dark Dissonance: Dark AoE magic damage, chance to silence. Can be cast multiple times based on Dark Resentful Spirit's remaining HP. Around 25% it casts 3 times. At 1% it casts up 5 times. ~1250 damage per strike (~400 damage minus SPR after 45% MAG Break is applied). Tips Event Period Event Period: *'Start:' 11/17/17 00:00 PST *'End:' 11/23/17 23:59 PST Raid Summon Period: *'Start:' 11/17/17 00:00 PST *'End:' 11/29/17 23:59 PST Make sure to use up all raid coins on raid summons before it is over!